<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Ways Arthur Came Out by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484934">5 Ways Arthur Came Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very cracky piece about Arthur revealing certain secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Ways Arthur Came Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>1) Morgana was the closest thing to a sibling he had. Growing up, she would be the one he turned to for everything. So when he discovered Geoffrey's "Dictionary of the English Language", Morgana was the first one he went to with his sudden epiphany. Bursting into her room without any forewarning ranting about sex probably wasn't the best way to go about that, especially considering his father would be sure to hear of it before the day's end.</p>
    <p>"You're whatnow? But – that doesn't make sense. What about that knight you've been stalking since you were twelve?"</p>
    <p>"Jeez, Morgana, I'm asexual! That doesn't mean I can't love people, just that I'm not interested in the sex and making babies bit. Also, Sir Dinadan is awesome, so shut your trap."</p>
    <p>--</p>
    <p>2) "I can't <em>believe</em> my father lumped me with <em>you</em> as a servant!" Arthur bemoaned, pacing around the bedchamber, shoes clicking sharply against the floor. The clueless idiot who'd somehow saved the life of his Prince (whom he hadn't been able to recognize not a day before) watched Arthur with an angry frown on his face.</p>
    <p>"So sorry, <em>sire</em>." He bit out. "I suppose I should have let that dagger hit you? After all, I'm sure you had everything well in hand, Great Prince of Camelot and all that. Maybe if you flipped your hair at her, the witch would've swooned and missed you!"</p>
    <p>Arthur threw a glare at him. "Fuck you, Merlin. I owe you my life. Fine. But that doesn't explain why I would be getting a <em>man</em>servant because of it!"</p>
    <p>"Is it really so surprising? You're the fucking Prince of Camelot. Of course the way to thank someone would be to enslave them." Merlin spat.</p>
    <p>"That's not what I meant, you bloody idiot. Gods, do you ever stop talking? Plenty of people have saved my life – they've never been made my manservant before! What is my father playing at? What, does he think that because you're a buggering <em>man</em>...oh god.” Arthur flopped onto his bed and groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."</p>
    <p>"What?"</p>
    <p>"You're a man. You saved my life, so you're obviously loyal to Camelot (although considering you didn't know who I was...) and you're a complete idiot. My father wants you to marry me so that he'll have a puppet on the throne. It'd be clever if it weren't so bloody annoying."</p>
    <p>"But – you're the Prince. How could you marry <em>me</em>?"</p>
    <p>"You really are quite dense, aren't you? It takes everyone else maybe one conversation to get it and they were never pinned up against my chest because they were stupid enough to challenge me to a fistfight. I'm a girl, you bloody ponce! <em>That's</em> why I don't have menservants. And why we're apparently getting married."</p>
    <p>"But...prince..."</p>
    <p>"Makes a much better title than princess." Arthur concluded. "And it means I get to inherit the throne without foreign old guys who can't hardly see throwing a fuss because there's a woman on the throne."</p>
    <p>"I...you...this leads to marriage how?"</p>
    <p>"Don't question my father's logic, Merlin. He is wise and all knowing. And wants us to have sex. So strip."</p>
    <p>"Wait, what!?"</p>
    <p>--</p>
    <p>3) "Gaius?" A twelve-year-old Arthur asked, peeking around the door in a surprising display of timidity.</p>
    <p>"Yes, sire?"</p>
    <p>"Father said I should come to you if there was ever anything wrong..."</p>
    <p>"Yes, of course. Are you feeling ill?"</p>
    <p>"No...it's not that. I...I had a dream. I think it was bad."</p>
    <p>"Now why would you say that?"</p>
    <p>"I woke up all wet with this weird feeling in my stomach." Arthur said after checking that the room was clear of anyone else.</p>
    <p>"Oh." Gaius intoned. Puberty. What fun. He'd rather been hoping to avoid this whole thing by taking a trip to Rome soon, but things rarely went to plan in the Pendragon household. "Well, Arthur, I can tell you that it wasn't anything bad. Sometimes, in your sleep, you can get very, very happy and your body just has to express it. That's all."</p>
    <p>"But why would I get all happy about Sir Kay?"</p>
    <p>"Oh dear."</p>
    <p>--</p>
    <p>4) Arthur had met Merlin while on an innocent visit to Mercia with a few of his father's friends. The other boy was just a servant that cleaned his rooms, but Arthur was bored and his traveling companions were all talking about lame stuff and it turned out that Merlin was actually really interesting to talk to. And, well, Arthur couldn't help but brag, really.</p>
    <p>But now they were leaving soon and Arthur would feel really bad if he left without setting the record straight, so after dinner on their last night in Mercia, Arthur pulled Merlin aside and confessed.</p>
    <p>"So, Merlin? You know how I said all that stuff about my dad being a king and me a prince and inheriting a whole country and all that?" He laughed nervously, "yeah, well, I might've lied a bit. Or, um, a lot. Maybe kind of all of it. My dad does have this cool horse carriage, though, but...I'm not a prince." He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the yelling.</p>
    <p>"I know."</p>
    <p>"Huh?"</p>
    <p>"I said I know, Arthur. I've always known. Princes are suppose to be all fairy tale-like and all, well, princely. They definitely aren't prats. But it's okay. I like you anyway."<br/><br/>"Really? Oh. Um, well...I have my own room. Wanna celebrate my last night?"</p>
    <p>--</p>
    <p>5) "People of Camelot!" Arthur called the attention of all his dear people. "I have a very important announcement to make! You see, for quite some time, people have been making <em>assumptions</em>. And while that's all well and good, they've been basing assumption upon assumption until, well...I'm sorry, People of Camelot, but I have to tell you this. I know it will break your hearts, but I cannot bear to keep it secret any longer!<br/>"You see...I'm actually straight."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>